


Aftermaths

by OT7peperos



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Universe - FBI, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OT7peperos/pseuds/OT7peperos
Summary: Dami, an FBI agent and former idol resurfaces after 'dying'.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU, Lee Gahyeon/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37
Collections: Dreamcatcher fanfics





	1. Prologue

She sighed again. 

The fourth one in the last 10 minutes. _So this means the next sigh is free_ , she laughed to herself. _Pathetic_.

While the city around her was slowly falling asleep, she was still awake. Unable to make the leap into the dreamworld she has been craving to do for the past couple of months.

 _Another 2 hours, just another._ She begged her brain. _It’s not going to hurt you._

It could've been the jet lag or the constant nightmares. But the city lights of New York were different to what she was used to.

"I give up," she muttered. Lifting her head from her pillow, and finally standing up defeated. This was going to be another sleepless night. She walked up to her nightstand and grabbed her essentials then slowly made her way to the balcony. Most nights she would bury herself in another book, but tonight her phone would be her distraction.

After closing the balcony door behind her, she settles down on her usual spot. She grabbed her half empty pack, took out a cigarette, placed it between her lips, and lit it. 

_Breathe in._

_Blow it out._

_Repeat._

She opened her phone and scrolled through her newsfeed, looking for anything that would pique her interest.

Fake news.

Celebrity news.

Fake news.

Boring.

Suddenly a notification pops up, Now this is interesting.

12:14 pm KST

SEOUL.

Police are still on the hunt for the gang responsible for the Korean nightclub arsons. It's been 6 months since the group has made their presence known after storming into Velvet nightclub, a popular hangout for foreigners and Korea's elite.

Families of the victims are outraged on the slow action of the National Bureau and the worried that justice will never be served to those who were injured that night.

The group has been responsible for 6 arson cases around Seoul, injuring 200 nightclub goers, the group is also responsible for the death of former Agent and Idol Lee Dami. The only casualty.

  
 _They got one thing wrong,_ she smirked. _I'm still alive._


	2. Chapter 1

SK, 6 months ago.

“You have 10 minutes” Jiu blurted out to her young agent.

“That’s all I need”. She replied.

Her apartment was quite a contrast from the last time she set foot in it. The once disorganized and unkempt place, was suddenly neat and almost ghost-like. Boxes were neatly stacked in a farther corner, each with its own labels and identification, probably intended for better keeping. And in another corner, a mix of open and sealed boxes. They were split right in the middle, as if their destinations would differ from right to left.

“So the one on the right?” Yubin asked.

“To your family.” Her Sergeant replied. 

“So this side?” She points to the pile on the opposite side.

“These are the ones she wanted.”

_Interesting._ The agent quickly walked up to the left side of the wall, peeking into the set unopened boxes, trying to figure out what exactly what _she_ would be keeping. Her eyes lingered to old photographs with both of them in the cover, others in a group, with her old members. Yubin then fixed her eyes to another opened box, this time there were no photos but old plushies, and old toys she had collected throughout the years in the industry.

"Oh I'm keeping this" Yubin said out loud, pulling out a familiar light blue material from the opened box.

"Dami, you can't. She'll find out its missing" Jiu replied, with a bit of concern in her tone. 

"She won't. This is the last thing she would ever look for"

"And if she does look for it? What will we tell her?" 

"You'll figure something out. You always find a way right?"

"Listen kid, it’s not that easy, given the circumstances of your 'death'--"

"--And given the circumstances that I’m miraculously alive" Yubin cut her off "You'll think of something"

"Fine." Jiu muttered. "We have to go"

"Yup" Yubin slinged the old blanket over her shoulder, and walked a few paces to the door. 

"You know" She started. "This is not how I wanted to leave this place. This is not how I wanted to go."

"I know." Jiu replied. "This is just temporary. You understand why we have to do this."

"Yes, yes. But what if it’s not -- you know -- temporary?" Yubin sighed.

The Sergeant made her way to the younger agent and put her arm around her shoulder "It’s only temporary. Like what you said, we'll find a way"

The two made their way to the door, breathing in all the memories that the once lively apartment had given them.

“Oh shit --” The agent exclaimed. “Hold on”.

Yubin made her through her old bedroom door, leaving her superior to stop dead in her tracks. A few seconds later, she returns with a black duffle bag “Yes! let’s go.”

“And what’s in that?” Jiu asked.

“My guns.”

“Your guns?!?!”

“Hey, you never know.” the young agent smirked. “These are safety guns.”

“Are those all your guns?”

“I -- Maybe. Some of them are in my car.” Dami smiled. Knowing that her superior is already fuming.

"Dami --" Jiu shook her head in dismay.

"Thanks for cleaning my car boss" she let out a small chuckle.

Dami walked passed her superior with a big smile on her face, knowing that she had gone overboard. 

“Damn it kid. We use that car.”

  
  


SK, now.

Jiu always made sure her emotions were at bay. With never ending meetings and reports piling up on her desk day to day, the young sergeant always made sure that her decisions were not swayed by what she was feeling. This day however, was quite different. While Jiu was used to the regular 9 to 5 shift that the force has mandated, the brunt of the work has already taken a toll on her.

“Fuck, its only 2” She muttered to herself. Breathing out a huge sigh before getting off her chair. Jiu made her way to her liquor cabinet, though she would occasionally open its small metal doors when her bosses came over, today it would be opened for her personal consumption. 

She quickly searched for her favorite brand of whiskey and gave herself a generous amount in her glass before returning back to her seat. 

"I don't have anything" she thought to herself. Quickly glancing back to the only folder on her desk. She had given her agent a 'temporary' solution, to be in hiding at the other end of the world while she works on building a case and finding a solid lead.

Jiu sips from her whiskey glass, her face reacts to the sudden alcohol hit. "Give me something to work with"

She looked through the file again, but the old reports from her deceased agent have yet to give her an answer. 

"That article shouldn't have come out" she muttered to herself. Her bosses were now looking to her for a lead, and not facing them would not be an option. Jiu's focus was suddenly undone when her phone vibrated. 

Unknown number:

_Funny how this article got to my phone. I thought I would be the first to know if you have anything._

"Damn it kid" the sergeant exclaimed, quickly swiping her phone to come up with a reply.

Jiu:

I don't. I'm due for a press conference in 2 days and your report isn't helping.

Unknown number:

_My office report?_

Jiu:

Your office report. 

Unknown number:

_That one's incomplete. I was compiling new evidence before. You know, my death._

Jiu:

So where is it?

She quickly put her phone down. The sergeant ruffled her fingers down her long blonde hair, quickly thinking of a place where Dami would've left it. Her office desk has long been cleared out, and any trance of those files would've been seen before they were put into storage. Unless. 

Jiu's phone vibrates again. 

Unknown Number:

_Hope you are ready to dig through old boxes._


	3. Chapter 2

Jiu sped through the streets of South Korea. If yesterday she would be opposed to such reckless behavior, today was a race between keeping her job and keeping her agent safe. The busy city streets slowly lessened in Jiu's view and morphed into houses and gardens. On normal afternoon, she would have likened the view. She pulled up to a white house situated at the end of the neighborhood, the young sergeant quickly walked out of the car and made her way through the front door, fumbling through her pockets for the keys. When she finally caught the tiny elephant head keychain, she easily unlocked the door and made her way through the house and headed to the bedroom making her way to an unfamiliar nightstand.

"Where is it?" Jiu muttered. Looking through the drawers.

"Where's what?" A voice whispered through her ear startling the sergeant off the nightstand and facing the woman behind her.

"Oh fuck. You scared me Bora." 

"Oh fuck?" Bora snapped back.

"I mean. Hi." She smiled back. "I'm having a bad day."

Bora's face softened to a smile. "Is this why you're home so early?. Are you in Sergeant mode right now? Or wife mode?".

"In Sergeant mode. But maybe I could use a hug?" Jiu replied.

“Aw. Come here” Bora cooed, reaching for her girl for a hug. “Sergeant mode is not welcomed in this house, so you better shake this off.”

“I know, but I’m working on --”

“Yubin’s case huh?” She quickly replied. “I know you, Jiu. You wouldn’t be leaving work early, so what are you trying to find?”

“Her room keys?. I had a feeling that she might’ve left something in her apartment that could help me. So might as well look into those boxes.”

“Mom and I packed those up. I don’t remember seeing any case files from her apartment.” Bora stated. “I don’t want to go to my sister’s room right now.”

For a moment, Jiu remembered where she was, she wasn’t in a home where the victim lived, it wasn’t another file waiting to be closed in the Agency’s records. This was her home, and was once home to her agent. She had completed forgotten the pictures coming up the stairs with Yubin, Bora and their parents.

“Sweetie, I know.” Jiu replied. Giving a small kiss on her wife’s cheek. “I just need to double check. I won’t ask you to help me out.Okay?”

“Okay.” Bora gave in. Kissing Jiu this time on her cheek as a reply. “I’m giving you the keys in utter protest. But you have to do something for me. Wife mode.” 

“Which is?”

“We have to pick Gayheon up from the cafe.” Bora replied.

“She came in today?. No wonder you weren’t out.”

“She has her moments. One day she’s there. And the other days-- Given the circumstances. We’re catching her on a good day.” 

"So cafe, then I get to look at the boxes?" The sergeant asked.

"Cafe, dinner. Then maybe, boxes. In that order. Or would you like to go back to your office to draw up a search warrant?" Bora replied.

"Fine." 

"Fine?"

"I mean. Yes." Jiu smiled kissing Bora. 

Jiu knew this evening would take awhile. “I’m going to go change. Then we could head out?”

“10 minutes, Sweetie. I’ll wait in the car and you better shake this sergeant mode.” Bora said, waving her hand around Jiu’s general direction. “Not a good aura around that.”

The sergeant couldn’t help but chuckle on what her wife left their bedroom. In the couple of years she had known Bora, she had gone home in this ‘sergeant mode’ and every time she would say to ‘shake it off.’

_ I married the weird one _ , Jiu thought. Making her way to the closet to get clothes to change into. 

She felt a message going through her phone again.  _ Nope, this kid is weirder. _

_ Unknown number: _

_ AHoy Captain!  _

_ Are we digging for lost treasure? _

Jiu:

Not yet kid. 

Your sister’s at home. 

I had to give in to coffee and dinner before I even get to peek into your room.

_ Unknown number: _

_ Well that sucks. _

_ But hey, date night. Congrats. _

Jiu:

Yeah. Kind of.

We are going to pick up Gahyeon from the cafe.

_ Unknown number: _

_ Oh. _

_ Shit. _ Jiu winced the second she got the message.  _ I made a boo boo. _

_ Unknown number: _

_ How is she? _

Jiu:

She’s better today.

_ Unknown number: _

_ Okay.  _

_ That’s good.  _

_ Cool. _

_ I’m going to try and get more sleep now. _


	4. Chapter 3

SK, 2 years ago.

Ever since Dami moved out of her parents house, she had always stuck to a regular weekly routine. Weekdays would consist of getting coffee from her regular cafe a couple of blocks from the office, working, then lunch at the same cafe with afternoon coffee. On a good day, she would spend her afternoon in the cafe finishing up minor cases before heading home or to the bar. On weekends, it would be a toss up of an afternoon at the cafe or just stay home. Her older sister Bora would pop in from time to time to check on how the young agent would be doing. Mostly she would check if her apartment was clean, then force her to go shopping because, according to Bora, _you can never have too much clothes._

It was a typical Saturday afternoon, the place was quite packed but Dami was still able to get her usual spot, the second corner booth near the entrance. She waved to her usual server, and like clockwork she readied her essentials: laptop, headset, notebook and pen. As she made herself comfortable, she suddenly heard her phone vibrate.

"Hey" Yubin greeted.

"Hello dear sister" Bora greeted from the other end of the line.

"Hello my liege, how can I be at your service this day?" She replied. Earning a shout from her sister. "Yes yes. What's up?"

"Where are you?" Bora asked.

"Why?" She asked.

"Listen. I have an event this evening, this group that I was working with is finally going to dance the choreo I made. Jiu has a something in the morning. Wanna be my plus one?"

"Thanks for thinking about me. But no thanks."

"Come on, Yubs. There will be pretty girls there. I promise." Bora stated. "And I promise we would have drinks at the afterparty."

"AKA bring Bora home in one piece right?"

"That too."

"Fine." Dami said giving in. Earning another shout from the other end of the line. "Calm down. Jeez"

"I can't. SISTER TIME" Bora shouted. "So where are you?"

“I’m at the cafe near my office.”

"Really? Who would've guessed?" Bora retorted.

"I'm a creature of habit besides I like it."

"Okay, I'll send you the address of the event place. Show starts at 8. And send me pictures of what you are wearing before you leave."

After exchanging goodbyes, the young agent continued with her usual afternoon until it came time for her to get ready for her sister's event. After taking a shower, she picked out her outfit, a long sleeve black button down shirt, black pants with a brown belt that would match her brown oxford shoes. All Bora approved. She grabbed her her gray flannel suit jacket before moving to fixing her hair. The young agent took a good 10 minutes to tame her short black hair before finally giving up and headed out the door. The drive to the event area was a short distant from her apartment. Once she arrived, she headed straight to lobby leaving her car to be dealt with by the valet.

"Hey, you got here just in time" Bora said, giving her sister a big hug.

"Congratulations. Looks like the place is packed." Dami said looking around the lobby.

_Bora wasn't kidding_ , she thought to herself. _There are a lot of pretty girls here._

She looked up the stairs of the theatre, admiring the people who were sharing simple pleasantries with one another, when her eyes suddenly stopped at a woman wearing a black linen dress. _Woman_. Dami stared for much longer, admiring the woman's had long black hair, red lips and dark eyes. 

_Shit she's looking at me._ Dami thought when the girl suddenly smiled her way. The young agent creased her face to a smile, showing off her mochi-like cheeks, which the other woman acknowledged by smiling a bit brighter. 

"So?" Bora said grabbing Yubin's attention. "Found someone you like?"

"Hm? Yeah." Yubin said. Moving her attention back to her sister. Her smile however, stayed on her face.

"Where is she?"

Yubin's eyes guided Bora's to the staircase, but by then the girl was gone.

The young agent was distracted throughout the event, slightly glancing around the audience, trying to catch at least a glimpse of the woman she was shooting eyes with outside the lobby. When the event finally ended, Yubin walked as fast as she could outside as everyone left the theatre, but she didn't see her. 

_She's gone._ She said to herself. With a huge sigh, she returned back to the theatre and waited for Bora to come out.

"Where'd you go?" Bora asked as walked to her sister, occasionally glancing and smiling to the people congratulating her. 

"I didn't see her again." Dami said defeated.

"Don't worry, Yubs. I'll make sure you'll have someone by the end of the night."

"I would rather be single than let my sister be my wingwoman." Yubin said dryly. Bora's face suddenly turned into attack mode. Slapping her younger sister's shoulder.

"Yubin, manners."

"Yes, my liege."

The afterparty was on full swing when the siblings walked in half an hour later. The brightly lit ballroom was quite a contrast to the dance music that was playing in the background. 

"Okay. GAME PLAN" Bora said excitedly. "You go and get us food, and I'm going to go -- say hi to people. Good plan? Great! See you in 30 minutes." Walking away from her sister.

"Aw bitch. Get drinks!" Yubin shouted. She lined up for the food, looking at the crowd, hoping that the person she saw earlier was there. The young agent slowly made her way to the food, and when it was finally time for her to pick from the trays and trays of food, she paused trying to decide what she liked, finally concluding on getting some fruits instead when she felt someone nudge her shoulder.

"Oh s--sorry." She said. "I just really want to get those strawberries."

"Its fine. Go ahead" Yubin said, glancing to the woman next to her. Her cheeks turning red almost instantly.

_It's her._ She thought.

The woman's arm gently brushed against Dami's, and the heat from her cheeks went down her body. She caught a hint of her perfume, Honey and roses. And all at once the scent brought back childhood memories, she felt like she was home.

_Damn it say hi. This is your shot._

"H-- hi" the young agent muttered. 

"Hi." She replied. She looked up at the young agent with the brightest smile, making her eyes scrunch. "Y--ubin?"

"Gahyeon?" She said. "Well this is awkward."

"What do you mean?"

"Well… you look… so good. Do you still live 2 doors down from the playground?"

"Yeah, still live there." Gahyeon replied "You? Still live at the end of the neighborhood?"

"No, I moved out a year ago. Closer to work. I dabble in music, but not as much now." Yubin stated.

"Nice, out of all the places you would see your neighbor, right?" Gahyeon laughed. "Amazing."

"You mean this would be weird telling our childhood friends how we saw each other from across the room and practically went gaga over one another?" The agent said.

"Yes. That too." Gahyeon replied. "Would be a good story though." She muttered.

"I'm sorry, What?" Yubin asked, grabbing one of the strawberries from the tray, and instantly putting in her mouth.

"I see you haven't changed. Still not a fan of plates?" Gahyeon smiled. Grabbing a couple of more fruits from the table. "Just get from mine."

"Well I grew up with a lot of people who love sharing food, plates aren't usually an issue." Yubin grabbed some more fruit and placed it on Gahyeon's plate. "Did you like the event?" 

"I did. Those guys were great, kind of reminded me of that dance club back in high school."

"Really now?" Yubin questioned. "High school dance club?"

"I remember there was this really good dancer, a little bit older than us. I hope she is pursuing dance. I wonder what happened to her."

"Are you talking short girl, pointy nose, randomly shouts out of nowhere?" Yubin asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"That's my sister." Yubin looked across the ballroom, trying to find a trace of Bora. She finally caught sight of her older sister walking towards her with two glasses of champagne. " Speak of the devil."

"Hey Yubs, I swiped 2 glasses from the bar." Bora stated. Handing her younger sister a glass. She quickly glanced at Gahyeon then back to the agent. 

"Sorry, didn't know you had company." Bora winked.

"This is Gahyeon, our neighbor. We were actually talking about the choreo you did back in High School" Yubin said. Taking a sip from her champagne.

"Ahh --- a woman of taste." Bora sad. "Please tell me more."

The young agent leaned slightly towards Gahyeon. "She might be a little bit wasted, tread lightly." She whispered. 

The two women were suddenly engrossed in a light conversation about dance and music.

_She's beautiful_ Yubin said to herself. _But she's your neighbor. Maybe she's just trying to be polite._ She exchanged a couple of glances from both women, pretending to be in on the conversation. 

_She doesn't like you. She's just being nice cause your parents know one another and she just can't get away because that would be rude._

Yubin sips once again from her champagne glass. Slightly tilting her head and looking at the crowd behind her, she slowly turned her back from the two women. The young agent peeked through the end of her sleeve jacket, looking at her watch. 

_I'm going to give her one minute to walk away. She couldn't walk away because she's nice._

_1 second_

_2 seconds_

  
  


_5 seconds - this was a bad idea._

  
  
  
  


_10 seconds - this is the worst minute of my life. This is why I'm fucking single._

  
  
  
  


_15 seconds - Should I look now?. Nope. Be strong, bitch._

  
  
  
  


_20 seconds - But I'm a soft bitch. She's just being nice. She's too beautiful, she doesn't like you._

  
  
  
  


_25 seconds - I don't hear Bora. Did she fucking leave?. Damn it. Should have taken that wingwoman offer._

  
  
  
  


_30 seconds - Chill. Pretend you like this music. -- wait you do like this music._

  
  
  
  


_35 seconds - I'm too nervous to be chill._

  
  
  
  


_40 seconds - 40 seconds._

  
  
  
  


_45 seconds - what should my next drink be after failing miserable tonight? I'm in the mood for some Soju._

  
  
  
  


_50 seconds - either way this night was nice and she was perfect._

  
  
  
  


_55 seconds - If she walks away I don't blame her._

  
  
  


_59 seconds - Breathe,buddy._

_60 seconds._

Yubin took in a deep breath and took a huge gulp finishing off her champagne. Slowly turning back, getting ready for the woman in the black linen dress to disappear from where she last saw her. But Gahyeon didn't leave, she was still there, with her plate of fruits. Smiling at her.

"You okay?" Gahyeon asked.

Yubin couldn't help but smirk. "Y--yeah. Where were we?"


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do I risk it today?  
> Let's risk it. 

Chapter 4

NYC, now.

Dami barely got her 4 hours of sleep when the NYC sun started playing tricks on her eyes. While everyone outside was hustling to get to work, the young agent was just staring at her ceiling, thinking about the last thing her boss/sister-in-law sent.

_She's better today._

Her mind started to drift off on what Gahyeon might be doing halfway across the world without her. 

"She's better today." she muttered. _That's good_. The agent slowly sat up from her empty bed and stared blankly into an empty apartment. Remembering how Gahyeon looked the last morning before her "death"; how her hair fell perfectly on her face as she slept and how her figure perfectly sank into her mattress. Dami shook her head back to reality, suddenly realizing that it was almost noon, and her stomach was growling for some food.

_Do I risk it today?_

The young agent has been eyeing a korean restaurant a few blocks down her 'safehouse'. While Dami could wander around more freely than the last place she stayed, she made sure to keep her profile as low as possible. New York has its fair share of food, but there was something about the morning that made her miss home food. 

_Let's risk it._

She rifled through her closet to find the easiest outfit she could wear outside, finally deciding on a yellow hoodie and white cap. The young agent dawned on a black surgical mask as she made her way out of the apartment and onto the streets of New York making sure she didn't draw any attention to herself. To the outside world, she was just another tourist, another passing face. Not Lee Dami -- the presumably dead agent/producer. 

It didn't take Dami too long to finally reach her destination, the korean restaurant was quite packed for lunch which favored the young agent's plan.

_Nice. Too crowded to even be noticed._

She quickly made her way to the back of the restaurant, selecting a table in the far off corner, being able to hide behind the lunch time rush. Yubin quickly hid her face with the menu, selecting what the restaurant has available.

 _The fuck that's not Korean_ . _That's not korean._

"Hi, What will you be having today?" The server started startling the agent. " Oh sorry, I didn't know you were jumpy".

"Urhmm... It's fine." Yubin replied, making her voice a little bit higher than usual.

The young agent quickly pointed at the menu, showing the server what she wanted. 

"Okay...Mandu, Spicy Chicken Ramyun and Coke? Coming right up."

_She's nice._

Yubin scanned the restaurant's interior, looking at the various Kpop artists plastered throughout their walls, some very familiar faces; people she had met when she was still in the industry and some artists she admired growing up.

_Where is she? Bright red... bright red… Fuck there she is._

Yubin couldn't help but smile at the picture of her sergeant plastered up in the restaurant. Even with a lot of military accolades under Minji's belt, a part of her history would still be that young girl dancing and singing in front of people. 

_And there I am. That hair was a mistake. Nope, that concept was a mistake._

The young agent quickly aimed her phone towards her picture with Jiu and snapped a photo. 

_'Never Forget.'_

"Are you here for the fan event?" The waitress asked returning to the agent's table with her order.

"Ah-- sorry, fan event?" 

"Yeah, 6 months since Dami passed away. Some kids rented the place for the afternoon."

"Oh.. that's today." Dami replied.

"Yeah. Tragic. Idol turned Agent, died on duty. Just like a scene out of a movie." the waitress started. "Are you a fan?"

The young agent nodded her head.

"So you know she was dating Gahyeon? That entertainment columnist. They met at a function years ago. She even gave a good review on Bora's choreography -- pssshh you already knew that ---"

_Where are you going with this lady?_

"--- Korean blogs are going nuts 'cause they saw Gahyeon partying with her friends last night. That girl was trouble."

_What the fuck?_

"What the fuck?" Dami exclaimed.

"Yeah, what the fuck right??!?!?. If you ask me, them dating was some sort of PR stunt, just to help Dami's sister. Gahyeon never really loved her."

_She's better today._

_Fuck._

South Korea, a couple of hours ago.

Gahyeon stared blankly at empty seats right in front of her. Same corner booth, same cafe, same afternoon. While the familiarity was welcoming to her, another piece of the puzzle was still missing. 

Yubin.

Her heart dipped just by thinking of her name. She grabbed one of her earphones and quickly placed it into her ear, riffling through her phone and selecting what she wanted to hear.

"Hey, its me. Of course its me. I'm sorry about last night. Can we talk when I get home? I just don't want to leave it like this. Please be there. --- I have to go, Boss Baby is looking for me. Please Gahyeon."

"Hey, its me. Boss Baby is making me do a stake out tonight. So… I don't think I'll get back early. How about breakfast? You know where I'll be. Or I'll call you? Whichever you want is fine. Okay."

END OF VOICEMAIL.

That next morning was still fussy in Gahyeon's memory, on how unusual it was for her to be waken up at 3 in the morning by a phone call from Bora and how the words _accident_ , _hospital_ and ' _didn't make_ ' somehow pointed to one conclusion. 

_She's not here anymore_ , she thought. _She didn't even say goodbye._

Tears slowly started filling up her eyes. And she laughed at the thought of it, her therapist told her months ago that it was all right to be sad. That tears didn't really mean weakness. 

_That bitch is full of shit._

She wiped the tears from her eyes just as the a white convertible slowly parked at the front of the cafe. If Bora saw her crying, she wouldn't be able to stop.

"Hey kid." Bora greeted, as she took a seat across from her.

"Hey Gahyeon" Minji greeted, just behind her.

"Hey Minji, I didn't know you would be joining us today." Gahyeon replied.

"Yeah, work was a bit slow so I left early. Might as well join in right?" The sergeant stated with a sweet smile on her face.

_No wonder Bora fell in love with you. You always have that smile on. You suck._

"So… should we get going?" Bora asked. "I don't want to be late cause of this city traffic."

"-- well actually, I don't think I'll be joining you two for dinner. I just want to tell you something" Gahyeon fixed her eyes on Bora. "I'm thinking of going out again. Back on the market."

"Woah -- this is too much for one afternoon." Minji said, slumping down next to Bora. "Gahyeon --- isn't it too soon?"

"-- I think its a great idea" Bora replied. 

"WHAT?!?!"

"Why? It's been months since Gahyeon went out. And I think she should have some fun.

"That's exactly what Siyeon told me." Gahyeon stated. "So I'm planning on going out tonight. Are you okay with that?"

"I don't want you to stop living your life just because Yubs isn't here anymore, right Minji?"

"Nope. I don't want to talk about this right now. Bora and baby Bora, we are cancelling this conversation --"

"-- and it's settled. Have fun tonight kid." Bora stated. Giving Miniji a slight push out of the seat. The couple gave the younger girl their respective hugs before they all went their separate ways that evening.

"Don't worry about Jiu." Bora whispered to the younger girl. "She has a lot on her plate, you're still my favorite sister's girlfriend. Favorite by default, cause she's my only sister."


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! How are you?.
> 
> I dunno if you guys are still reading this but here's a chapter for you.  
> Wear a mask and wash your hands!
> 
> Let me know what you think.  
> \-------------------------

Then there was light.

Dami's pupils dilated in and out as the doctor continued his procedure. While she was at ease as the check up was ongoing, questions of how she got placed in a hospital bed and how many tubes were connected to her body suddenly placed a small panic in the young agent's mind.

"Okay we are almost done Agent." The doctor said while he continued checking her vitals.

A small spike suddenly popped out of the heart monitor next to him.

"Do you know what day it is?"

"I'm guessing Friday is not a good answer?" Dami replied.

"Close. It's Thursday. You've been in a coma for 6 days. You gave us quite a scare." 

"What can I say? I like to keep you people on your toes."

"Thanks. But we are well equipped with whatever you are thinking about Agent. Your vitals are fine. Your Sergeant will brief you momentarily." The doctor stated as he closed Dami's medical file and exited the room.

The young agent slowly canvassed the room, trying to figure out which medical facility she was in.

No windows. White walls. No TV. Shit this must be bad.

"Hey kid" Minji greeted. The young sergeant leaned her body against the doorframe, slowly taking in the white walls and beeping sounds coming from the young agent’s monitors. “Nice to finally see you awake.”

“Serg, I dunno what --” Yubin paused holding her abdomen suddenly shooting her vitals higher from the pain. The young agent’s hand felt the layers of bandages wrapped across her stomach. “What the fu--”

“I think it’s best to keep still for now.” Minji stated, walking towards the hospital bed to get closer to the younger girl. “You were pretty touch and go during the surgery. I’m just glad you made it. Do you remember what happened that night?”

Dami took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to recall what exactly happened before waking up in the hospital. “We got everyone out.” She started. “The club was already burning, then I heard it -- pop pop pop” 

The young agent's eye shot back open in a panic, looking to her superior who was now visibly concerned with what she just heard. “They aimed the gun at me. I’m supposed to be dead.”

“It looked like they were waiting for us to come in. You were getting close. Did you remember the person who shot you?”

"I couldn't see them. I just felt the heat." Yubin sighed looking up at the white hospital ceiling. "I don't remember." 

"It's fine. Best to take it easy for now.” Minji stated, forcing a small smile on her face. “I’m glad you’re awake.”

“Me too.” the young agent replied. “Is Gahyeon outside?”

Minji’s smile quickly vanished from her face, her eyes slightly casted down as not to look into the younger girl’s face. “She’s not here today.”

“Oh.” There was a veil of silence that covered the hospital room. As if the next few words to be uttered would determine what would happen once the young agent gets back on her feet. “I guess I have to settle for Bora then. Don’t tell her I didn’t ask for her first tho.”

Minji’s demeanour visibly got stiffer, frozen like a deer in headlights, unable to decide which direction to go. Just waiting for the crash to happen. 

“Listen Dami. While you were out...” her superior started, slowly easing up her posture as she moved towards the young agent. “The Bureau has decided to make some arrangements.”

“What arrangements Serg?”

“Given your injuries and circumstances of the case ---”

“What arrangements Minji?” Yubin retorted. 

“-- with how high-profiled we all are coming into the Force” Minji sharply continued.

“What did you do?” The younger girl asked, visibly annoyed at this point. Her vitals, sending off high beeps from the monitors awaiting Minji’s conclusion.

“We’ve decided. --”

“They killed you.” A voice suddenly echoed behind Minji. “Give the arsonist something to feel guilty about. Give the media something to talk about. Buy us time to build the case.”

“And you both agreed to this decision?” Dami asked again as the person who answered made her way towards Minji. 

“I didn’t want to.” Minji answered.

“And Siyeon?” 

“If they aimed the gun at you. They’re trying to send a message.” Siyeon replied. “We have to make them believe we received it. If you’re alive, they might start aiming at someone else. Maybe family?”

Yubin sighed, looking at the two women. “What happens now? You all mourn my death while I hide behind a tree? ”

“The Bureau has arranged a safe house a couple of miles from the city.” Siyeon said point blankly. 

The agent’s monotonous tone echoed the gravity of the situation that they are in. Dami has always been amazed at how Siyeon could easily compartmentalize doing her job and being empathetic to the situation. While Minji does have her moments of empathy, both she and Siyeon years of experience have taught them: the less emotions, the better. A statement that the young agent has yet to perfect. 

“Once the doctor gives the green light. You will be staying there until we find a better hiding place for you.” Minji added.

“Feels like you have thought everything through,” Yubin stated nonchalantly.

“No loopholes this time.” Siyeon replied. “We do everything by the book, Dami.”

“Okay.”

“We’ll leave you to rest up.” Minji replied, walking towards the door. Siyeon followed soon, after giving the young agent a slight nod before turning towards her superior’s direction.

“S--iyeon” Yubin blurted out. “Gahyeon and I --- we had an argument. I just.” she paused trying not to get too into details. “I didn’t mean what I said. All of it. Can you tell her that?”

“Dami.” She whispers, just enough for everyone in the room to hear. Just enough to let the young agent know that Siyeon isn’t made of order or protocols. “You can tell her that once this is all over. I promise, she’s in safe hands.”


End file.
